


At Hell's Gates

by RAAMIsABeast



Series: One Shot Collection [35]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Implied/Referenced Torture, Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 11:30:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17466740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAAMIsABeast/pseuds/RAAMIsABeast
Summary: Even now, at Hell's gates, at the precipice to his sanctuary, the human felt the pull of the slave bond to that blasted Demon.





	At Hell's Gates

Even now, at Hell's gates, at the precipice to his sanctuary, the human felt the pull of the slave bond to that blasted Demon. Could feel the phantom sensation of claws digging into his hips, dragging him back onto-

No. Stop. The Demon couldn't touch him now. Couldn't... Could he?

A shiver ran down his spine, not from cold. He was still in Hell, cold was a myth down here!

"Let's go. Let's go."

The human repeated, dragging himself up another rock. Another level. Closer to a gate. Hands bled and knees split.

A rock crumbled below a knee and the human was left scrambling, shouting in terror.

_A_ _pack_ _of Hell Hounds lifted their heads, glancing back at their Master before_ _running_ _towards the_ _scream_ _like bloodhounds._

"Fuck..."

Somehow, he managed to climb back up, pausing to catch his breath and glance around.

Had he been heard?

It didn't seem like it. Good.

The gate shimmered above him, a gleaming portal of hope. Just a few more rocks to climb.

Each rock was harder than the last. His knees were starting to ache, starting to protest being used as the feet he lost. Starting to want the soft mat the Demon laid down when the man was too sleep...

No! He didn't miss anything!

But his knees... they ached. He was tired and sweltering and in pain and miserable. The pull hurt his head. But the gate... right there. Yeah. Just one little push.

Shimmering gold, the beacon of hope was just metres away now. So close. He would be free!

Agony erupted from his back, a scream wrecking his throat.

_Hooked._

"Oh little human. You forget I have a good aim."

The Demon grinned behind his armour, crouching in front of his pet and stroking through sweat tangled hair.

"Drugging me with snake venom. How smart. Too bad you didn't use enough to kill me."

He cried, screaming again when the harpoon was ripped out of his back.

"You know you would have died if you left Hell, right? Lacking organs. Well. My magic keeps you alive."

An itching feeling flowed over the wound, the magic of the Demon patching him up.

"And I'll have you a while longer. Forever, I think."

And away from Hell's Gate the human was carried. Back to the manor of his owner.


End file.
